


Ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames?

by Fullsizecandy



Series: Rare is this love [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 2x06 monster, F/M, No Beta, Song fic, can i tag hozier in this?, hozier is deckerstar soundtrack, lucifer doesnt know how to talk about emotions so he sings instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullsizecandy/pseuds/Fullsizecandy
Summary: The penthouse looked like a mess. Broken bottles and torn clothes were laying on the floor. Still, Lucifer was nowhere in sight.Chloe was cleaning the broken glass from the floor when she heard it. Low humming, followed with the gentle sound of a guitar.She looked around, trying to find the source of the music and that's when she saw him.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Rare is this love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852087
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames?

**Author's Note:**

> I am being tormented by Chloe and Lucifer every time I listen to Hozier and it needs to stop.  
> The song is "NFWMB" by Hozier. English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. My Tumblr is @fullsizecandy if you ever want to talk!

Chloe knew something was wrong.  
She saw many of Lucifer's moods and she was quite accustomed to most of them, but she's never seen him like this.  
Of course, he used to drink during their work together, she's not stupid. She knew about the silver flask in the breast pocket of his suit, but he's never been drunk before.  
He's never been so _dark_.

  
After the stunt he pulled with Dan, she decided the best thing to do was to send him home. She didn't know what to do.  
And then there he was, asking a sniper to shoot him, with no regard for his own life.  
What shook him so deep to be willing to stand in front of the bullets, taunting the shooter?  
She had no idea.

She wrapped her fingers around a cup on her table and raised it to her mouth, sighing when not even a single drop of coffee hit her throat.  
She signed the last document and closed the folder, deciding she was done for the day.  
The last message she got from Maze said that Trixie was having fun and Chloe didn't feel the need to worry. It was still early and she knew her kid well; Trixie probably convinced Maze to eat all of the Halloween candy and watch horror movies. She knew Maze wouldn't say no to her.  
Chloe made her way to the exit, fumbling with the car keys. All she wanted was to go home and spend a well-deserved time with her daughter, but she knew her night would be restless if she didn't do one last thing first.  
So with a heavy sigh, she closed the car's door and drove to Lux.

The club was empty.

  
It was a rare occurrence not to see people roaming around, no matter the time. She found herself looking around, appreciating the place for this first time in all its glory. She's been in a lot of nightclubs during her days as an actress, but Lux always felt different. It was intimate, safe. People came there because they felt like they could have a good time, without worrying about repercussions, like they would have to in every other club.  
She knew that behind the curtains next to the bar, there were more rooms. She also knew what they were for, but Lucifer told her that everything that happens in his club requires full consent from both parties and she believed him. Lucifer might be many things, but she knew he valued free will above all.  
She walked to the piano, hoping to find Lucifer there. Usually, when he was in one of his moods, she would find him playing his piano, drinking away whatever was bothering him. This time she was wrong.  
Walking towards the elevator, she noticed purses and a misplaced shoe. It seemed like people were in Lux earlier, they just left in a hurry.  
She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.

The penthouse looked like a mess. Broken bottles and torn clothes were laying on the floor. Still, Lucifer was nowhere in sight.  
Chloe was cleaning the broken glass from the floor when she heard it. Low humming, followed with the gentle sound of a guitar.  
She looked around, trying to find the source of the music and that's when she saw him.  
Lucifer looked worse than the last time she saw him.  
With his hair curly and eyes bloodshot, he looked more of a wreck than she's ever seen him before. He was sitting on the floor of the balcony in his black, silk robe with a guitar in his lap.  
She sat quietly next to him, not wanting to scare him away.

"I didn't know you could play the guitar, too.", she whispered, giving him a small smile.

To her surprise, he laughed and shook his head a little.

"Darling, I'm the Devil. I can play any instrument."

They stayed in comfortable silence for a little longer. She had so many questions but didn't know how to ask them. It seemed to her that one wrong word and he would shut down again, tell her again that she wouldn't understand.

"Are you... okay?", she finally asked and realized immediately that it was a stupid question. "Of course you're not okay. Sorry. Just... Can I help in any way? Is there something I can do?"

He continued humming and playing with the strings as if he was looking for a sound he wanted.

"My brother died, Detective. As you can see, I'm pretty shaken up. Don't fret, I should be fine in a few days.", he finally said and Chloe felt her breath leaving her lungs. He was grieving. That explained everything.

"Lucifer, I'm so sorry. Did you report it? You won't be able to be on the case, but we can find someone we trust and make sure the killer is...."

"I'm afraid, it's a family matter, Detective. Everything is taken care of.", Lucifer stopped her. "I'm the one who killed him"., he whispered, just barely enough for her to be able to hear him.

She moved, getting closer to him. Of course, he was blaming himself. So many times he told her that he's the devil, she was surprised she didn't realize it sooner. If his self-esteem was so bad, that he thought he was the actual devil, a monster, then obviously he was blaming himself for his brother's death too.

"It was not your fault, Lucifer.", she said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it a little to give him some kind of comfort.  
He just scoffed and didn't say anything for a while.  
She noticed that the music sounded different like he finally found the sound he was looking for.

"Forgive me for being such a terrible host, Detective.", he said suddenly, getting ready to get up. "Would you like anything to drink? Anything you desire." He was already on his way to the bar, looking for filled bottles.  
She shook her head and looked at him.

"I'm fine, Lucifer. Come, sit with me for a little bit longer."

He looked at her puzzled as if he didn't understand her, but did as she asked.

"So... what did you mean earlier? How many instruments can you play?"

"All of them, Detective. Music and instruments carry a certain... light to them. I know how to work that light."

That's a weird answer, she thought.  
But Lucifer's answers were always a little weird. She decided a long time ago to just go with it, connect as many dots as she could, hoping that sometime in the future, she would be able to find the truth.

He looked so young, so vulnerable with his deep brown eyes and sad resemblance of a smile.

"You don't have to stay, Detective. I assure you, I will be perfectly fine in a few days.", he said and she just rolled her eyes and looked at the guitar sitting on his lap.

"Don't be silly, Lucifer. You needed a friend. I'm here for you. You don't have to say more if you don't want to. I just thought you could use some company."

They were sitting too close and Chloe could get lost in his eyes if she let herself, she knew it. She looked briefly at his lips and licked her own, Lucifer's eyes following the movement of her tongue.  
This is not what you're here for, she reminded herself and straighten her back.

"So," she cleared her throat before continuing. "would you mind playing something for me?"

Lucifer blinked a couple of times as if he was trying to remain focused.

"Whatever you desire, Detective.", he whispered, his eyes still lingering on her lips.

She smiled softly.  
That was the real Lucifer. If you took away all of the glitz and glam, his cockiness and pride, he was just a man painfully trying to please everyone, without any regard to his well being. What she took away from his devil metaphor was that all he ever wanted was to be able to make his own choices and selflessly, his first choice was to please everyone around him.

"No Lucifer", she said quietly, not wanting to ruin the calm mood they created. "Play what you want, what you feel."

He let out a stifled, bitter laugh.

"I'm afraid it won't be my usual repertoire. I don't have it in me today to entertain."

"It's okay, Lucifer. I'm mostly proposing just so you can let it out. Whatever works for you. You don't have to if..."

She realized her hand was still in the air, almost touching his hair. He watched her with a silent question in his eyes and she let herself touch his hair, comforting him the same way she comforted Trixie whenever her daughter was sad.

"I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair like that before.", she said, while combing her fingers through his curls. They were surprisingly soft considering she knew how much product he used daily. He pressed his head to her hand, eyes closed at the touch.

"Oh. I apologize, Detective. It's been quite a challenging day and I... didn't expect company. If you'd rather, I can make myself look more presentable."

"No, no. I like it like this.", she scratched his scalp lightly. He took a sharp breath and his body went limp, his head resting on her shoulder. She continued to play with his hair for a few minutes, feeling his warm breath on her shoulder hitching a little whenever she decided to use her short nails.  
Finally, he picked up his head and looked at her with so much adoration in his eyes that her hand shook a little.

"I believe you're the first one to play with Devil's hair, Detective.", he said.

He was clearly uncomfortable with the number of feelings and decided to go back to his usual behavior, cracking a joke instead of acknowledging the tenderness of the situation. She just rolled her eyes and took her hand away, leaning her back on the glass door behind her.  
This was not the day to unravel his clear lack of loving touch, he was already having an emotional day, so instead of pushing him further, she let him get up and walk inside the penthouse.  
He came back after a minute with two glasses and gave one to her.  
She took a sip and the sweetness of whatever expensive white wine he had poured for her coated her throat.

"Thank you.", she told him after another sip.

He just nodded in acknowledgment, sitting next to her again and focusing on the guitar.  
They were both comfortable like that. Sitting in silence, sipping on wine, when a haunting melody started to spill from Lucifer's fingers.  
Chloe closed her eyes, letting the music fill the silence between them. She wasn't expecting that he would actually sing, so the sound of his voice made her open her eyes.

 _"When I first saw you The end was soon. To Bethlehem, it slouched, and then, it must've caught a good look at you._ "

Of course, the song had to have some sort of religious image, Chloe thought to herself. It was Lucifer, after all.

_"Give your heart and soul to charity. 'Cause the rest of you, the best of you Honey belongs to me."_

She couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked entranced in his thoughts, looking at the horizon where the sun was slowly setting down. At that moment, Chloe almost bought his delusion of being the Devil. He looked old, mystical, out of this world. Her mind went back to the angel wings she once saw, thinking that in this scenery, him having wings would look so natural.

_"Ain't it a gentle sound, the rolling in the graves? Ain't it like thunder under earth, the sound it makes? Ain't it exciting you, the rumble where you lay? Ain't you my baby, ain't you my baby?"_

She had to admit that if it were up to her to choose, this is the Lucifer she preferred. Soft, gentle, mysterious. Just him, sharing his feelings, even though she didn't exactly understand the message behind his song. And she knew there was one. With him, there was always something she was missing, something she wasn't comprehending.

_"Nothing fucks with my baby, Nothing can get a look in on my baby. Nothing fucks with my baby. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing."_

He looked her in the eyes and she saw pure determination painting on his face. It didn't matter what he was singing about. If the song was actually about her, for her, she knew she would be safe with him. That he would keep her safe. His weird quirks didn't matter. Sure, he was probably the most conceited person she had ever met, but the sheer force of his gaze made her secure in her belief. She was safe with him. He would keep her safe, no matter what.

_"If I was born as a blackthorn tree I'd wanna be felled by you, Held by you. Fuel the pyre of your enemies."_

After the car accident, he was sure that someone was out to get her. Someone from his family.  
Chloe's mind started to run wild. If there was an off chance that he was telling the truth (she knew he wasn't the Devil, because Devil didn't exist, but she also knew he came from a dysfunctional family and judging by his behavior, she wouldn't be surprised if his family was also dangerous), if someone from his family was trying to hurt her, she knew he would do everything he could not to let it happen. She shuddered at the thought of someone crossing paths with him and trying to hurt someone he cared about. She trusted him.

But that was just a thought. Logically, she knew that wasn't the case. Her life was too boring, too ordinary for something like that to happen.

_"Ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames? Ain't it the life you, your lighting of the blaze? Ain't it a waste they'd watch the throwing of the shade? Ain't you my baby, ain't you my babe?"_

She finished her glass of wine, putting it down on the balcony floor.  
He continued singing, still looking at her and she couldn't understand what emotions were lurking in his eyes, watching her intently every time she made a small movement.  
The song was getting close to an end and Chloe found herself wishing that he would sing for a little longer. Just so she could stay in their bubble for a few more minutes before she had to go back to her life. Here, with him, it felt like the world could end and she wouldn't even realize, entranced with his voice.

" _Nothing, nothing, nothing._ ", he whispered and she took a long breath, their bubble bursting when the silence hit them.

"That was beautiful, Lucifer."

"I hope..." he stuttered "I hope you know Detective, I would wage wars on both Heaven and Hell to keep you safe."

"I believe you.", she said, even though it sounded ridiculous.

He nodded sharply and put the guitar down, then took his phone in his hand and looked at the time.

"Detective, this was lovely. But I'm afraid, I will be late for my therapy."

"Oh! You set an appointment after all?"

He chuckled under his breath and got up, extending his arm to help her stand up.

"Well... I sometimes listen and take your advice into consideration."

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. He was so close, she could feel the warmth of his body so close to hers. Lucifer's hand was still holding hers, his thumb slowly caressing the back of her hand.  
She could kiss him. She wanted to.  
Her eyes rested on his lips for a second and it was enough for him to notice.

"Let's get you home, Detective.", he whispered but both of them didn't move.  
His fingers brushed her cheekbone, just a ghost of a touch, barely enough for her to feel it.

"Come on, I don't want you to be late.", she finally said and they both let go of each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", she told him, making her way to the elevator. He smiled and nodded.

"See you tomorrow, Detective."

She left.

And if she was humming his song the whole drive back home in the quiet of her car and then during the shower, remembering every touch while she was laying in bed, well, no one needed to know.


End file.
